Body In The Shed
by AnonymousBuffy Writer
Summary: Temperance and Seeley go to LaSalle: Texas where a body is found from 15 years prior and they run into the one young woman that could unlock the case the only problem is she doesn’t remember what’s going on all she wants to know is what brought her there


**DISCLAMER: I own none of the main characters only those that are mine **

**RATING: Pg-14**

**AUTHOR: Tajma Cameron **

**TIMELINE: Season two of Bones**

**PAIRINGS: none**

**SPOILER: No Comment **

**SYNOPSIS: Temperanc and Seeley go to LaSalle: Texas where a body is found from 15 years prior and they run into the one young woman that could unlock the case the only problem is she doesn't remember what's going on all she wants to know is what brought he there in he first place **

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

**E-MAIL: **

**DISTRIBUTION: My Site… Bones: The Skeleton Tells No Lies**

**FEEDBACK: of course**

**Wednesday **

**LaSalle: Texas**

**Temprence walked over to the old shed she said "what do we have" Booth said moing his sun glasses and at he paper and he was in white tea shit and open button up and jeans and he no frame sunglasses that always made him look hot anyway. **

**She went in he said "the body was discovered by a near by farmer." **

**She said "how long ago" **

**he said "your suppose to tell me that"**

**she turned and looked at him "I meant how long ago was she found"**

**he said "24 hours" she stooped over the body and he said "she" **

**she said "yeah… the pelvic bone says she was a woman" **

**he said "right"**

**she looked at it and said "looks like it has been here for at least fifteen years" she started t ge them out and then she said "I'll have these sent bak to the Jeffersonian"**

**he said "then were headdng to the FBI head quarter" **

**Late afternoon**

**They drove back to the FBI Head Quarters as they were Driving temprence was looking out he window of there rental truck**

**she said "why did you get truck" **

**he said "it's Texas the vehicle of choice for most people, eve the police drive trucks" she looked out the window when she saw a 16 wheel truck zoom past them **

**Booth said "what" he drove behind it because something wasn't right about it he saw a black truck swerving in front **

**Temperance sat up and said "that 16 wheeler is tailing that truck" Booth pulled up on the side of the truck and it kept going they went up towards the front and Temperance looked up at the drivers window and she couldn't see who it was that was driving she heard it hit the truck and it was coming towards them she said "drop back booth… DROP BACK OR IT'S GOING TO HIT US" he pulled back just in time it spend past and they saw the tail end of the truck as it went in the ravine **

**they pulled to the side got out Booth looked at the 16 wheeler that was no where to be seen Temperance got out calling him he turned ad they ran back to the ravine and down into the ditch the car hood was smoking and the dark haired woman was hunched over the stirring wheel he busted the window out and sat her up Temperance opened the door she checked her for any injuries and saw a nasty cur on her head Booth went in on the other side and tried to get her out of the belt which wasn't happening he pulled his knife out his boot and cut the belt turning her head slowly **

**she said "watch it Booth she might have whip lash" **

**he put his hands on both sides of her face "hello can you hear me" **

**she said "do you see her purse" he reached behind her chair and nothing then reached the passengers seat and pulled it out from under the seat he opened it looking for her ID and found it **

**he put his hands on each side of her face again and said "Joanna… Joanna can you hear me" she started to moan and move away from him **

**Temperance said "she's coming to… Joanna it's okay your alright but don't move, you were in an accident, you might have whiplash" she opened her eyes looking around and sat h man holding her face **

**she said "let me go please" **

**he said "I just wanted to make sure your neck was okay" he turned her neck straight she watched him the whole time and he slowly let go of her face. She sat till looking at them **

**Joanna said "who are you"**

**Temperance said "I'm Temprennce Brennan and this is"**

**Booth said "Seeley Booth"**

**She said "I bet you got teased a lot about that as a child" **

**He smiled "yes brutally" **

**TEmprence said "teasing is a barbaric act that started back in early world to show a superiority to another person when now there is no superiorty and I is very arcaic" they both looked at her like she was crazy **

**Joanna said "is she serious" **

**Booth said looking at temprence "sadly yes" and said to temprenve "call 911 please thank you" **

**Joanna said "no I'm okay really… just a little shaken up, OH MY GOD MY CAR" **

**he said "yeah it's totaled"**

**Joanna said "oh god I was on a cross country trip for business this was my only car to get it fixed will mess me up on making it to my work"**

**Booth said "I would think you would be more happy about being alive"**

**She said "oh I am… it's just" she shook her head rubbing her temple and said "I took a detour I was drawn here and I don't know"**

**Temprence said "what"**

**She said "you would never belive me"**

**Booth said "try us"**

**She said "I had a dream of this place, a dream of a a eoman being killed here… I was ten" Temprence said "from your facial structure I would place you at the age f twenty five" they looked at each other**

**Washington DC.**

**It was the end of somer and the weather was changing after Booth's case with his Ex Wife, her best friend came into town ad they rolled out the bomb shell that Liz was now going to be the chief of the Anthopology team and Cam was goin to be her assiant dealing with he forensic pat of it and passing the work on through Liz and Temperance. Cam had asked Liz about if it was okay to see Booth, and Liz agreed. **

**Liz was in the office said "what did you find"**

**Temprene said from her web cam in the office "I have the bones for you they will be sent in over night express" **

**Elizabeth said "great we should get that in the morning I'll put Angela on it" **

**Temprence said "there is a twenty five yea old woman here that looks a lot like you and she seems o know something about what going on"**

**Elizabeth said "you and booth follow it"**

**Booth said "she can't go anywhere anyway her car was total it will be aweek before she can get it repared"**

**Elizabeth said "maybe you can help each other"**

**Booth said "Maybe" **

**LaSalle: Texas**

**Elizabeth sat in the police station, waiting to fill out a report on her car she had called her friend Booth walked over to her and handed her some coffee she rubbed her neck he said "are you sure you don't want to get checked out" **

**She smiled nodded "yeah a few pain killers and I'll be fine"**

**Temprence came over leannng on the oppsit door jam "you said you dreamed about a murder"**

**She nodded "I rember being a kid in this dream"**

**Booth said "had you been here before"**

**She looked distant and said "that just it I don't rember I don't remer most of anything that happen to me bfre the age of maybe 11… but I do rember some shed" **

**Booth took out a few pictures of the shed and said "could this be it"**

**She nodded "yes that is it" **

**Twmprence said "you said you saw the murder"**

**She said "I'm sorry Temprene but its been a long day can we lease continue this in the more I would ike to get a hotel and rest please"**

**Booth said "sure I'll take you" she nodded he lad her away giving Brennan a scolding look.**

**Joanna was stuck in her thoughts as they drove toward thehotel she had her stuff and her bag she alled her friend on her cell and told her to meet her at the hotel, she got off the pone as they drove past the shed Booth saw the trailer truck from earlier he slowed down her heart started racing **

**she sad "can we go now"**

**He said "sure… just a minute" he saw the trucker slowing when he saw with truck her coming you the shed he looked mad and he got back in the truck and turned drove back he uned driving to a farm house she got a feeling he stopped and looked at he got the address and thought he might have the police check it out in the morning and tried to et the truck licence to have them run it.**

**Joanna said "I think we need to get out off here now"**

**He said "okay" he turned and left **

**Temperance finished up and Booth went back to pick her up they went back to her room he said "let me see you laptop for a minute" she hooked it u he went onto the burro site and then went into the Texas listing he had reported through a E-mail what he found from the farm house… they said they wld go first thing in the morning then he told them to report what they find about the truck.**

**Temperance said "what was that"**

**He said "we drove by the shed and she got really uncomfortable and then we saw a guy there and the tanker truck that run her off the road"**

**Temperance said "you might want to fin out about her and if she has anything here in LaSalle… history, maybe full background check"**

**He said "I just cant do that"**

**She crossed her arms and said "oh but you can do that to your ex boyfriends"**

**He said "hey… not far I only did that once"**

**She said "like your not going to do it again" he typed the second E-mail and sent it **

**he turned to her "very funny" he walked out and said "goodnight" he walked out walin past her room and then her friend came out he said "hello"**

**she said "detective Booth"**

**he said "Agent… yes"**

**she said "thank you for helping my friend… she really doesn't have any family here"**

**he said "but she has you… and she doesn't rember being here for 15 years"**

**she said "we've been friends sense we were children… I kept intouch with her after she left"**

**he turned to her "you know what happen"**

**she said "no I don' know what happen"**

**he said "but she has told you"**

**she said "can we talk about this tomorrow" he nodded.**

**Thursday**

**The next morning**

**3:30am**

** Booth woke up to the sound of screaming in the room down the hall he grabbed his pains and a shirt and went out the door making sure he had his key he got out here and saw Brennan in her robe at Joanna's door. She said "Joanna… Joanna open he door" they got it open and she was cowing in the corner. **

**Brennan went to her "what happen" **

**she said "he was here" **

**Booth said "who"**

**She said "the guy from the truck"**

**Temperance said "are you sure"**

**She nodded "yes" Booth looked at the floor and saw foot steps in the hall way from boots that he did have on. **

**Booth said "Bones come here" she did he pointed to the boots coming from out of the room down the hall both way from and to the room. He said "some one is ater her" **

**Temperance said "Who ever this is is stalking her" Temprence took her to her room to sty with her the rst of the night Booth called them and have them chack ou in the morning.**

**7:30**

**The frst cop arrive to heck out the farm house he walked u with his flash light first light was oming up so he walked to the door to the farm house he opened it scanning the are and then he steped in the door slammed shut and all you heard were screams.**

**By nine am they were there checkin out the farm house they got in and te cop came to them "it's a mess in the" **

**The went in and Booh said talk off his sun glasses "good god" the mans body hung from the ceiling in the center of the room and the sketon was stripped blood still dripped from th eminatd of mscle and flesh still hanging fom it in places. Bone was inspecting the ground and said **

"**think I found our burial ground"**

**Booth left temprence to finish up the escavatin of those skeleton, he got joanna's file and medical record she had experiencing hallucinations for over six months ans her doctor wastryig to convince her to go on meds she wouldn't that when shesarte going cross country from califonia. He dropped the file on the table as he sat the coffee on the table.**

**She said sipping it "I didn't wan to tell you because I knw if I did you would think I was nuts but you saw he truck and the guy, I'm not crazy… I just want to find out what this is that causing these halinations so I can et back to my normal life"**

**He said "you did live hee from the time you wee born until you were ten until your mother disappeared and your aunt in California" **

**She said "maybe that as it maybe I witnessed my mothers murder and now the killer wants me dead"**

**He said "might not help when an agent was killed this morning inth farm house"**

**She said "oh od not in the farm house" **

**He nodded "yes"**

**She said "I need o go there" **

**He said "you can't it's till a open crime scene"**

**She said "your helping me let me help yo I might be able to identify the killer if I rember something from there" **

**He said "let me think about it"**

**She said "thank you" **

**Hogins said "this is just sick"**

**Angela said " yeah… this woman had to have been torchered"**

**He said "I went though the particulates and the gal was killed some where else ther wre to different types of dirt"**

**Elizaeith said "coming up good I'll tell brennan and your in for a lot of work"**

**Angela said "why"**

**Elizabeith said "Temp just found a burial ground they have ten bodies dug up and there still finding more could be more then fifteen and our going to have to allpul tgether to find them identify them, what the wer killed with and so on"**

**Zack said "I'm up to the challenge"**

**Hogens and Angel ju looked at him like he was nuts"**

**Elizabeh said "I'll be doing the location work in Booths apsense and doctor Saroyian Will be assisting we need to work this out quickly and efficiently "**

**They all nodded getting to work. **

**That night brenana met booth at the house she said "so far we've found ten full body and ten pices of ten diffet bodies we could be didding for another week looking for them, forget ideifing them… did you find anything.**

**He said "the truck was stolen"**

**She said "figures"**

**He said "fiteen years ago"**

**She said "really… think we need to get our hands on the truck"**

**He said "that where he might be killing them"**

**She said "if not that tansporting them"**

**He said "yeah"**

**She said "the thing I don't get is why bary all these here and that one over there… then hang a boy in here where it would be found along with all the othe victims"**

**He said "this is a small town bones this is a big case, every single cope offc deputy and Agent is right here"**

**She said "leaving him open to find a new killing ground"**

**He said "and if that the case Joanna Mills is his next target"**

**She may be te only surving witness… so bring the question where is she"**

**He said "in the car" he pointed as she steped out and leaned on the car lookin nervous. **

**Tmprec said "so what did you find on her"**

**He said "she is a dalotional and on meds for hallucinations"**

**She said "so what now you going to help her or let her go"**

**He said "help her she's not crazy, she just wants help if we can do that we might be able to… I have a theory"**

**She said "I don't lik theory's I like facts" **

**He said "then don't be you for a second and run with it"**

**She said "run with what where"**

**He said "forget it just listen, I think the first skelton you found was of Joanna's mother she was killed and buried there or she might even have been killed here and buried there… point is she witnessed her mothers murder and at the time was so tramatized she pushed it to he back of her mind and didn't rember anything tha happened" **

**Shes said "post trmatic stress"**

**He nodded "and the killer has know who she was and knew she was running she was probably running from him, found out also her aunt died whn she was 18 and she hasn't been living rounded sense then and then she got the job travelin and that is all she does"**

**Temperance said "running from her past" He nodded she said "got to be a bad way to live"**

**He said "for some yeah but for other it all they know how to do… mayb I we can figure this out maybe she'll finally be able to stop running" **

**Temperance said "one can only hope" **

**Thy took her back to the hotel she was in temprences room **

**Temprence said "so how are you"**

**She said "I just want to get out of here"**

**Temprence said "any where specific"**

**She said "just any where but here"**

**Temprene said "weres your home"**

**She shrugged "for now where I work in Califonia, but I don't really ave a home ther because I'm always on the road trying to keep my sales up"**

**Temprence said "got to be a hard life to lead"**

**She said "I deal that all I know how to do" **

**Temprence said "I know the feeling my parence disappeared when I was 16… got in the car and that was the last time I saw them" **

**She said "wow, but at least you knew you parents, I never rember my father and my mother, I only have one icture of her" she went in her bag and pulled out the framed picture in the front of her planner.**

**Temprece said "can I see that" **

**she took it going over to her computer and pulling up scanning it and going on web cam with Angela she said " Ang I need you to see if you can match this picture to any othe things I'm sending you"**

**Angela said "heard you got a lot of bodies over there"**

**She said "yeah and still counting, you have a hole lot of work in for you"**

**Angel said "well hanks brenann… see you soon"**

**Temprence said "we can only hope" **

**Joanna said "what was that for"**

**Temprence said "we think that your mother was who you witnessed et killed in that shed al those years ago and if Angel can mactch one of the skulls to that piture we'll know for sure"**

**Joanna said "then I'll know what happen to her"**

**She said "yes and hopefully put the vision to rest" **

**Two days later **

**They ended up with over thirty bodies and the jeffersonin was swamed Tempernce herself was spending her own time at the texax lab trying to identify the las bodies.**

**Booth came in "final count"**

**She said "thirty two, I kept six… I had to send pictures to Angela shes oing to be sending me the information on them as soon as she can so you can run it thought the FBI codes and find these people these bofies are old daing back more then 15 years, some sdults some children"**

**Booth said "I really want to find this guy"**

**Temprene said "and how is that going"**

**He said "I've been ding that and trying to help Joanna find out more about herself, she was born here her moher died her parent any other living relatives, and it turns out that her rand parents were killed in a house fire the year she was born"**

**Breana said "really"**

**He said "if it's the same guy"**

**Temprenc sad "he has to be near his fifties"**

**He said "and I don't thnk a ty yea ond could subdue his vicumes that easy with out help"**

**Temprence said "maybe but he could if they were younger and weaker or older them him and weaker and some of the bodies are of older peple and of young kids" **

**He said "that is assuming that it's a he in the frst place it could be a she"**

**She said "85 percent of trucker are men Booth I doubt it… oh and is there any conectionto the trucker and Joanna"**

**He said "you mean besides him trying to kill her multiple times"**

**She said "Booth… I mean before"**

**He said "I'm still going though stuff" **

**She said "I have to hand it to our killer he sue knows how to keep us busy"**

**He said "but I know you… we'll put our skills together with the squint squad back at home and we'll be fine… have some fait Breanan"**

**She said "in the Christian belief system, I don't follow it I told you that"**

**He said "never mind breanan I see you later" **

**Booth spent th day trying to rak down this trucker and see if he could find out why but with no record of who could have stole it it could b anyone, Joanna brought him a cup of coffee he said "thanks"**

**She sat next to the dsk and said "why are you helping me… not that I don't thank you but why gotthrough so much, wh risk your life for me"**

**He said "honestly… I have an ex wife that I work with that resembles you a lot and if it were her I'd do it for her, not that I'm only doing this for hat reason"**

**She said "yeah I get you" she laughed "thank you"**

**He said "no need I would have done it for any one"**

**She said "yeah ut I haven't had many people in my like I could trust… thank you"**

**He nodded "I was hinking we might catch this guy if we"**

**Sh said retun to the seen f the crime"**

**He smiled "the first crime" **

**She nodded "can I go with maybe I'll rember something"**

**He saide "it'snot procedure but I'll let his go… first we have to get my partner then we'l head out"**

**Thy got temprence she said "why is she going he said while drivig u there the sunn had begun o go down "because she may rember something that could help us catch her stalker"**

**She said "the killer" **

**He said "yes"**

**She said "it's not right and t could be dangerous"**

**He smirked "I'll let you hae a gun"**

**She said "officially"**

**He said "for now"**

**She said "okay"**

**Joanna said "you do relies you to are the weirdest partner I've ever seen"**

**They both said "I know" **

**They got to the shed and saw the truck sitin the side of it Both took out the keys cut the engine and went int his boot and handed brennan the gun Joanna said "what about me"**

**Booth said "stay behind us and you'll be fine"**

**She said "haven't yu eve seen Horror Movies if I stand behind you they grab me from behind around my mouth and you wouldn't know the wiser"**

**He said "fine stand in between us Breanan get in the back" they went in Booth put finger to his mouth and they walked in the dark shed hat was filled with hey and eqipt ment Both and brenan looked around. Koana sopped when she stepped on something she picked it up Breena ran into her they booth made a nose **

**Booh looked at them and said "Shh" **

**Breana said "you Shh us louder hen we made a noise" Joanna saw something move out of the corner of her eye she tapped brean and she looked where she pointed Temprence said "Booth" in a ow voise he looked ade she pointed and he saw the igure moving acrossed the cat walk above them he aimed and fired and it hit a metal boiler and the light it made dhowed the guy running past, Booth Ran in his direction **

**Brean said "WAIT, WHA ABOUT US" **

**they ran after him he was thrown down the stairs the guy came down and wet for brean which was closet she knocked him ff his feet and he hit he in the leg she fell droppinBg the gun he looked up to see Joanna backing up h got up and ran afer her she wan thrugh the I macheine s and his on the side of one**

**he said "come on out here sunshine she took the usted blade shehad picked up from the grass early er and when he came at her she stabbed him With it they fought and booth shot him he hit the ground. She looked at him Booh pulled her to him and shelded her face.**

**Three days later **

**By the end of the week they were all rady to go they met for breakfast, Elizabeith hd come to bring the finshed bodyys and paperwok back with Cam, they were all at breakfast, **

**Elizabeth said "the Burro will find there families and let them know" **

**Cam said "it was a lot but we got it all Done" **

**Elizabeth said "your team works well under pressure"**

**Booth said "hey always do"**

**Temprence said "we need to be geing out of here"**

**Booth said "not so fast" e tossed a folder infront of Elizabeth **

**she looked at him "whats this"**

**he said "open it" she started to riffle through the file Cam looked at it with her she was speechless he said "I was looked back into joannas passed and and I looked into the past of her mother and befor she marred Joannas Faith they had a child a girl but they wee young and they couldn't keep her few years later when they were older and marred they had Joanna, I rember you once telling me that you wee adopted"**

**Temprence sad "who at this table wasn't" Cam and Booth looked at her **

**Booth finsished "I looked inot your past and found ou who your birt parens were"**

**She said "how I never even"**

**He said "washing ton has more pull then New York" he smirked she glared at him and hi finished Joanna the woman form this case is your biological sister just then the front door opened and Joanna walked in she looked for them Booth nodded and Elizabeth turned around Joanna stopped at the table **

**she said "hey" **

**Elizabeth stood she smiled holding out a hand "hi" **

**Joanna said "nice to finally meet you" **

**Cam leaned over said "I think that our cue to get out of here" they got up Booth leaned over and handed something to Elizabeth she opened I as Joanna said she was about to live to go back to her home town and in the evelope were two tickets to just that place Elizabeith Smiled "would you mind if I came along give us time to catch up" **

**Joanna smiled 'I would love that" they had breakfast and left together she had to rember to thank Booth when she got back **

_THE END_


End file.
